


Michael

by crazy4malex



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 08:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy4malex/pseuds/crazy4malex
Summary: Right after episode #9  'Songs About Texas'. Since we haven't seen episode #10 yet, my story will go in a different direction, although I would die if it went this way. ;)WARNING: Explicit - for major love making





	Michael

"Thanks for sharing you alien lair with me, Guerin." Alex commented as they exited the bunker. 

Alex watched again as Michael moved the trailer back into place over the old, abandoned bunker. "Wow." Alex couldn't help saying again as Michael turned to him. 

Alex had always loved Michael's eyes, they always were an open book. At least to Alex they were. He'd seen them when they were closed off to others, and they didn't know how to take Michael. But Alex had always been able to read him. Right now Michael was giving him a hooded look, trying to act like having just shared part of his soul was no big deal.

Alex shivered as those hooded eyes looked him over discretely.

"You cold? We could go sit by the fire." Michael invited. It was now after dark. They had been in the bunker for over four hours and in that time It'd gotten cold and dark. That was when Michael realized he was hungry. "I'm hungry. Do you want to join me in a steak sandwich and a beer?" he asked Alex.

"Sounds good." Alex smiled.

He was relieved. He'd been afraid Michael was going to suggest going out to eat and he didn't want to share Michael with anyone right now. Or ever, he stopped pretending, at least with himself. He was and always had been in love with Michael Guerin. Ever since he was 12 and first figured out he was gay. 

They'd grown up knowing each other, as far back as when Michael and his siblings all showed up out of nowhere. But the three had stayed together and had not be friendly back then. It was only when Michael was around 10 that he'd started to play with the other kids on the playground. Alex had found Michael quiet but funny and clever and he'd looked up to him. Then at 12, he'd realized when all the guys were looking at girls and talking about it how they made them feel funny, he'd look at the girls and then look at Michael Guerin and get that funny feeling. 

Michael came out with their food and drinks and Alex came out of his thoughts and took the food and waited until Michael sat down in the chair next to him to speak.

"Thanks. So how many people know about you three?"

"Liz, Kyle and now you." Michael replied.

"Well, there's also Jenna Cameron." Alex told Michael and winced as he saw Michael was pissed at this news.

"Who the fuck is Jenna Cameron?" he exclaimed.

"Max's work partner." Alex answered calmly. He hoped his calm voice and stature would calm Michael down as well. Then he went on the explain about Kyle and Jenna and 14 other transients that had died over the past 10 years.

"Well shit! Who doesn't know." Michael swore but was calmer. He sighed and took another swig of his beer. "Wait until Max finds out his partner knows."

They were quiet while they ate, but it wasn't a stilted, uncomfortable silence. Alex felt comfortable with Michael. And Michael looked very comfortable as well.

Michael looked over at Alex. He looked good in the fire light. Hell, Michael admitted to himself, Alex looked good in any light. But he had to keep this friendly. He couldn't do what he wanted to do right now. He'd agreed to be friends with Alex. To start over. Hell, if it meant being more someday he'd wait as long as he had to.

Alex glanced over at Michael under his lashes and swallowed the last of his meal. God the man looked good in the fire light. Those blondish curls lit up in the brightness, and his whiskey-colored eyes sparkled in the light.

He knew they couldn't be just friends. Who was he kidding. He needed Michael Guerin. He always had.

"I made a mistake, Guerin." Alex started. "I can't be friends with you." Alex said calmly even though he felt anything but. He was about to tell Michael how he really felt and it scared him. Things would never be the same. But then he thought of how Michael had given everything to Alex. He had bared his soul. And if Michael could do that, Alex could do nothing but the same.

But then he looked over at Michael and saw pain and rejection in his eyes. He realized how he'd said what he had to Michael and what Michael was thinking. He thought Alex was rejecting him after finding out about him. 

Alex felt Michael's pain and almost doubled over. "No, that's not what I mean, Michael, I mean we can't just be friends." he said and leaned closer to Michael.

He saw the realization dawn on Michael's face and then he was being pulled up and into Michael's arms for a long hot kiss. "Say it again." Michael whispered against Alex's ear when they came up for air. He was holding Alex close against him.

Alex pulled back enough to see Michael's face and looked perplexed. "Say what? That we can't just be friends?" he asked.

"My name. Say my name again." Michael said hoarsely and still in a whisper.

Alex read so much emotion in Michael's eyes. But he said what his love wanted to hear. "Michael." he said softly.

Then Seeing Michael's eyes close on that one word made Alex take Michael's face in his hands and waited for Michael's eyes to open again.

"Take me to bed, Michael." Alex now whispered to him.

Michael led Alex into his trailer and once inside, he gently kissed Alex in between their getting undressed. Michael unbuttoned Alex's shirt with his mind only, making Alex crazy with lust as he watched his lover concentrate as he did it, and then he kissed Alex and caressed his muscular chest.

Alex pulled off Michael's shirt and kissed his muscular chest and caressed it, as well. Alex couldn't take the slowness any longer. He was dying for this man. He was hard as stone. No one made him feel like Michael did. Michael was right. Their sex was epic, their love cosmic. He knew he was still in love with Michael and he believed Michael still loved him too.

"Hurry, Michael, I can't wait any longer." Alex said and pushed Michael down and leaning over him he undid Michael's big belt and then the button, and slowed down again. He had Michael right where he wanted him. 

As he lowered the zipper he kissed each new inch of skin that showed, until he had no choice but to kiss the inches of hard flesh that appeared as the zipper went lower. He hadn't forgotten the sent of Michael. God he loved the scent of Michael. All musky and just, Michael. When he started to take him in his mouth Michael moved Alex off of him gently.

"Not now babe, it will be over before we get started if you do that." he answered sheepishly. He changed places and Michael quickly got rid of his boots and pants and then worked on getting Alex out of the rest of his clothes.

He kissed down Alex's hard length, as he enjoyed the same musky scent of Alex, but stopped short of swallowing him whole like he wanted to, afraid Alex would lose it too soon as well. He slid down Alex's jeans and then gently removed the prosthesis and put it aside, then followed Alex down on the bed.

"I need you Alex. I need to be inside you." Michael groaned as he brushed back Alex's beautiful hair and looked down into eyes, such beautiful shades of chocolate.

"Then take me Michael, please! I need you too." Alex wasn't ashamed to beg.

Michael reached for his lube he kept above the bed and slowly and teasingly got Alex ready. By the time he finished opening Alex up, Alex was pleading in hoarse cries. Not only had he opened him up one finger at a time, but by the time he'd put in the third finger, he'd started playing with Alex's prostate, teasing him until he had heard Alex lose it.

He took himself in hand and as he slowly pushed into his lover, he kissed him, sliding his tongue deep into Alex's mouth and almost inhaling him. He swirled his tongue around Alex's mouth as if reacquainting himself with Alex's taste and entangled their tongues in a dance.

Alex felt the stretch of Michael as he slowly pushed into him and Alex grabbed onto him and pulled him in with his body which helped Michael enter him more fully. When they finally came up for air after Michael inhaled him when he entered him, Alex nibbled and nipped at Michael's lip then slid his tongue along the lip he'd nipped as if to soothe it.

Michael went slow, letting Alex know how much he meant to him. He loved sliding in and out of Alex, watching Alex's every expression and hearing his hoarse cries.

He loved looking down into Alex's beautiful face and kissing him on and off, just beyond amazed at how it felt to be inside and pleasing Alex Manes. His one love. His only love.

Alex looked up at Michael, watching his eyes change color with every emotion he felt, and seeing the strong biceps that held Michael up so he wouldn't crush Alex. His muscular chest and arms turned Alex on even more than they normally did. Then he loved when Michael's emotions overcame him to the point that he closed his eyes and squeezed them shut tight as he felt all of his emotions at once. 

Michael held back waiting for Alex to come first. Alex came, squirting between them and cried out. 

"Michael!"

"Easy, babe, I've got you." Michael soothed Alex and then picked up speed after he heard his name again on Alex's lips and came not long after Alex. Crying out Alex's name as he too held on tight as he overwhelming feelings flooded though him.

"Michael." Alex pacified over and over, holding onto Michael until he too came back from the 'epic' high.

Alex curled up next to his lover and ran his hand lightly over Michael's chest, along his stomach, and up to his curly chest hairs, running his fingers through it. He kissed Michael's nipple, running his closed mouth over the nipple gently. Then lay his head on Michael's chest.

Michael loved the after attention and care Alex gave him, running his own hand up and down Alex's arm and shoulder.

"I lied when I said I loved you Michael." Alex said and smiled up at his lover, wanting to see his expression. Then he cursed himself when he saw the shield try to go up as they pain flared once more.

He'd done it again. He was an idiot. He held Michael's face and didn't let him look away. He held Michael's head between his hands until Michael met his eyes. "I don't love you past tense. I love you now and forever." Alex admitted, hoping he never put that look of pain on his lovers face again.

Michael was relieved and then smiled down at Alex and looked into his eyes. "I love you too, Alex, I always have and always will. 

They dozed for awhile and then awoke and made love again.

When they finished the second time, Alex held onto Michael tightly and whispered in wonder.

"Is it possible to love too much?"

"Never!" Michael stated. "Never.

" Michael." Alex sighed and fell asleep with his lovers name on his lips.


End file.
